Moi, Tia
by Meli-Melo
Summary: Je suis dp 6 ans une scolarité masquée par la célébrité des maraudeurs,critiquée par les meeerveilleuses Jude et Lucy,bousillée par les brimades et les "ouh sang-de-bourbe" des Serpentards.Si avec ça,on arrive à vivre heureux,c'est que la vie est belle!
1. Chapitre 1 où tout commence

-

**Disclaimer** : Madame JK Rowling, vous êtes sensationnelle. Rien de ce que vous avez inventé ne m'appartient bien sûr… Qui pourrait le penser en lisant ce que j'en fais ?

**Notes** : Première fic. On verra bien ce que ça donne !

**Supports musicaux** : Saez - Debbie, Enya – Best of, Nomade, du cirque Eloize (sans faire de pub, si cette troupe passe dans votre ville, jetez un coup d'œil à ce spectacle, il est vraiment incroyable)

**Le film qui me trotte dans la tête** : Les Choristes

**Pseudo-histoire** : Au temps où Tia, Remus, Sirius, et les autres avaient 16 ans et suivaient leur 6ème année de scolarité à Poudlard. A part Snape -> Rogue, les noms en français sont gardés.

-

**Chapitre 1 où tout commence  
**  
-

- Miss Verto ! vocifère Obtrudo. Qu'est-ce qu'un Nytrap et comment peut-on se défendre de lui ?

Un quoi ? Je lève la tête de mon parchemin et croise les regards de mes camarades tournés vers moi. En réalité, je croise - et je soutiens - surtout celui de Snape et son sourire narquois collé aux lèvres. Hahaha Snape, très drôle ! Tu vois comme je suis hilare, tu entends mon rire emplir cette salle de classe, tu vois mes larmes couler sous l'effet de cette blague imm…

- Miss Verto ! Il me semble vous avoir posé une question ! rugit à nouveau le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal coupant court mon dialogue visuel avec Snape

- Euh… je...

- Pourtant, je viens de l'expliquer à l'instant, reprend-elle sur un ton sec. Peut-être étiez-vous trop occupée avec ce parchemin qui a l'air si intéressant à vos yeux ?

Je vois Ellyn me lancer un regard compatissant, elle aussi sait que je vais passer un sale moment avec Miss Obtrudo. Elle ne se gênera pas pour me ridiculiser devant toute la classe, d'ailleurs le processus a déjà commencé.

Confirmation de sa part :

- Apportez-le-moi, que je puisse moi aussi profiter de cet objet si intéressant !

Tentative d'effacement.

Tentative vaine.

Miss Obtrudo arrive sans peine à trouver le contre-sort et à lire mon parchemin.

_Faites qu'elle ne le lise pas à haute voix, faites qu'elle ne le lise pas à haute voix !_

- Bien, je crois que ça mérite d'être lu à haute voix !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je sors de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal d'une humeur massacrante. Je suis furieuse contre moi-même d'être si stupide et contre cette Obtrudo qui a lu ça à toute la classe. D'accord, d'accord le ridicule ne tue pas, mais, mais… elle n'avait pas à raconter ma vie privée à tout le monde ! … Bon c'est vrai, je l'ai cherché.

- Quelle attitude inadmissible, Miss Verto !

Je me retourne d'un bloc, mon regard de tueuse au visage, vers Ellyn et Rebecca qui sourient de leurs 32 dents. Je ne conserve longtemps l'expression de la fille fâchée qui en veut au monde entier d'être si cruel.

- J'aurais extrêmement honte à ta place ! Je crois que je me cacherais au fond d'un placard jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si j'étais toi !

- Ooh, tu as une punition ? 6 pages sur les Nytraps ! Qu'est-ce que ça m'embêterais …

- Surtout si je m'appelais Tia et que j'avais un entraînement important ce soir !

Moi, sur un ton vexé, ou du moins qui se le veut :

- Merci les copines, vraiment solidaires …

- Eeeh, la susceptible, c'est moi d'habitude ! me charrie Ellyn en m'enlaçant. Promis, on t'aidera _peut-être_ à faire ton travail, si tu nous montres la fin de ton chef-d'œuvre littéraire que Miss Obtrudo n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps de finir de lire !

- Chantage … je marmonne en leur tendant mon parchemin.

-

_École, manger, danser, dormir. Voilà en quelques mots pathétiques en quoi se résume ma vie non moins pathétique. Mais pour comprendre le ô combien monotone de ma si petite existence, mieux vaut commencer par le commencement. Par le commencement de ma vie donc. Bien sûr, si on va par là, je pourrais expliquer ma demi-vie de spermatozoïde dans le corps de mon père et ma demi-vie d'ovule dans celui de ma mère. Je vois déjà vos soupirs de protestations, d'accord, d'accord, un spermatozoïde et un ovule sont des organismes qui ont chacun une vie à part entière et blablabli et blablabla, pour la suite, allez réviser vos cours de biologie. Bref, je crois que je m'égare un peu. Je précise au passage pour ceux que ça intéresserait vaguement (c'est-à-dire personne) que le vainqueur de la course à l'ovule, c'est moi. Que celui qui a dit que tout le monde est vainqueur se taise pour ne pas casser ma piètre fierté._

_Revenons à nos hippogriffes. Et à ma naissance par la même occasion. Je suis née un soir d'automne, de parents moldus. Je suis donc une « sang-de-bourbe » comme dirait ce cher Severus Snape avec qui j'entretiens d'excellents rapports. Je plaisante. Jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans, j'ai fréquenté une petite école dans la ville la plus proche sans me douter une seconde que je possédais des pouvoirs magiques. C'est d'ailleurs là que j'ai rencontré Rebecca Jones, ou pour les intimes, Becky. Elle aussi a des pouvoirs magiques, mais contrairement à moi, elle le sait depuis sa naissance. Son père est médicomage à St Mangouste et sa maman est une sang-mélée et tient une petite épicerie moldue. A l'âge où on apprend habituellement l'alphabet, elle pratiquait déjà quelques sorts de base, vu que ses parents pouvaient l'aider (moi aussi j'aurais pu le faire si j'avais été bien encadrée !). Bien sûr, elle s'est bien gardée de me le dire, ce qui est inadmissible de la part d'une meilleure amie. Je ne comprends pas que je n'aie jamais rien remarqué quand j'allais jouer chez elle. Ils devaient planquer toutes les choses magiques avant mon arrivée car je suis tellement perspicace qu'aucun objet suspect n'aurait échappé à mon œil vigilant._

_C'est aussi grâce à Becky qu'Ellyn Clark a intégré notre « trio de choc » comme nous nous appelons modestement nous-mêmes. (Parfois, je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui me suis incrustée dans leur amitié.) Le père de Ellyn est également médicomage et travaille avec le père de Becky. Et comme le hasard est formidable, il a fait que ces deux pères soient amis et que leurs femmes soient également amies et que leurs filles, logiquement, soient amies. Et comme le hasard est vraiment sympa, un jour où Ellyn était chez Becky, je suis allée sonner à sa porte pour jouer avec elle. Et depuis ce jour funeste, nous sommes comme dirait mon chien, les meilleures amies du monde._

_Je ne peux pas parler de mon enfance sans parler de la danse. Pendant que mes deux amies qui me délaissaient assez souvent pour jouer « à qui fait sortir des étincelles en premier de sa baguette », il fallait bien que je me trouve une occupation pour combler les heures vides en tant que fille délaissée que j'étais. C'est ainsi que j'ai pris des cours de danse. De danse classique d'abord et puis, je me suis intéressée au jazz et au hip-hop, et finalement à la salsa et à quelques danses du monde. Et vers 11 ans, juste avant de recevoir la lettre de Poudlard, je me suis présentée une audition pour une compagnie d'enfants. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse vous paraître, j'ai été retenue. Mais voilà, un bonheur n'arrive jamais sans son nuage, et PAAAF la lettre pour Poudlard m'est tombée un jour dessus alors que je passais sous une fenêtre. J'étais assez sonnée sur le moment (une lettre, c'est lourd), je pensais qu'on me faisait une blague. Pour moi, sorcière équivalait à magie noire, mauvais, immonde avec un nez crochu et une verrue couverte de poils au bout. En fait, je me représentais la sorcière de Blanche-Neige, un vieux traumatisme d'enfance, j'en ai eu peur pendant longtemps. (Je ne dirais pas pour ma fierté personnelle qu'il m'arrive parfois de faire des cauchemars d'elle.) Contrairement à certaines personnes, je l'ai immédiatement annoncé à mes meilleures amies. Je revois exactement la scène ; Becky, assise sur son lit, ses cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux, Ellyn couchée par terre, mâchouillant nonchalamment son chewing-gum. Et là, une tornade brune (moi) déboulant à une vitesse folle dans la chambre, exhibant fièrement mon parchemin, hurlant que la sorcière de Blanche-Neige existait vraiment et que moi, moi, une simple fillette de 11 ans, j'avais des pouvoirs magiques._

_Un temps._

_Aucune réaction._

_Enfin, leurs regards convergeant l'un vers l'autre._

_Et finalement, un immense éclat de rire emplissant au moins la moitié du quartier._

_Et en train de creuser un trou à la main, moi._

_Et puis, la phrase qui gâche tout : « On le savait Tia, on le savait »_

_Ces filles sont-elles vraiment mes amies ?_

_En fait, tout le monde était au courant, même mes parents, alors qu'ils n'ont absolument rien en commun avec le monde de la magie. Ellyn et Becky ont été vraiment gentilles avec moi (effectivement, c'est étonnant) et on essayé de m'initier le plus rapidement à la magie, son histoire, et ses sorts. Malgré mon intelligence spectaculaire, (et ma modestie), j'ai eu un peu de peine à tout assimiler à la fois. Mais …  
_  
-

- Tu sais que tu es presque méchante avec nous ? murmure Becky avec un sourire.

- Je pensais que tu aurais un peu plus de reconnaissance pour nous ! coupe immédiatement Ellyn, sur un ton qui, lui, n'est pas du tout amusé.

Mauvais signe.

- Tiens, bonjour madame la susceptible ! j'essaie d'ironiser

Elle ne relève le sarcasme. Vraiment mauvais signe.

Et ça éclate :

- Tia, on a toujours été à tes côtés, nous, à te soutenir dans tes moments durs, à t'apprendre la magie alors que tu pensais que balai équivalait à aspirateur ! …

Je jette un regard furtif à Becky, qui se mord l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. D'un commun accord silencieux, nous tournons les talons et plantons Ellyn qui continue ses élucubrations solitaires au milieu du couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Avec Becky, c'est comme ça depuis toujours. On se comprend. Comme ça, juste avec le minimum de mots nécessaire à formuler une phrase ou juste avec les yeux. Elle dit que le regard et les expressions en disent beaucoup plus que les paroles. Allez expliquer ça à Ellyn qu'on entend encore hurler au tableau le plus proche qu'elle m'avait prêté sa poupée quand j'avais cassé la mienne.

Je lui réponds que Miss Obtrudo m'a fait son fabuleux discours de « vous n'êtes pas une fille mature et vous n'avez, en plus de ça, aucune considération pour votre avenir ! Vous ne voulez tout de même pas finir dans la dèche n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes sans doute une élève brillante mais vous n'exploitez en tout cas pas vos ressources au maximum si vous perdez votre temps à écrire des inepties de ce genre durant mon cours ! Franchement, réveillez-vous Miss Verto, qui est-ce que ça intéresse de savoir que votre chien d'appelait Dolly ? Vous pensez sortir une autobiographie ? Mais en quel honneur ? Vous n'êtes rien, Miss Verto, vous n'êtes rien et vous ne deviendrez rien si vous ne savez pas vous défendre correctement ! D'ailleurs si vous vous retrouviez face à un Nytrap, vous seriez absolument incapable de la combattre ! … », servi bien sûr sur un ton frais et chaleureux.

Miss-je-suis-le-diable que je l'appelle. Et je suis bien la seule d'ailleurs. Les autres élèves la trouvent exquise, gentille, jolie, et tous les qualificatifs avantageux qui vous passent par la tête. Mais par contre, il ne faut pas lui chercher des noises. Je trouve qu'elle porte un masque biface, elle est toute bonbon avec la classe mais dès qu'elle est seule avec moi, ou avec quelqu'un qui l'a cherchée, elle retourne sons masque et devient le démon incarné. Ellyn prétend que je fabule et que cette Obtrudo est tout ce qu'il y a de plus fabuleux. Et ma foi, si elle me donne des punitions, c'est que je l'ai bien mérité. Ellyn incarne vraiment le modèle type d'une amie parfaite.

En parlant du loup, la voilà qui apparaît dans notre champ de vision telle une furibonde. Et d'un ton sec :

- Merci … Vraiment … vraiment … vraiment !

Du Ellyn tout craché. Il va falloir la calmer et lui clamer haut et fort que malgré son caractère d'hippogriffe, on l'aime et on l'aime vraiment, pas pour de faux. Je laisse cette lourde tâche à Becky. Elle est beaucoup plus calme et posée que moi pour ce genre d'affaire.

Ellyn est née en mai, ce qui fait d'elle une taureau. Comprenez le caractère. Cette fille est d'un susceptible et d'une irascibilité ! J'ai toujours été un peu jalouse d'elle, avec sa beauté orientale, ses cheveux aussi longs que ses jambes et son aisance face aux gens. Mais ne vous y fiez pas, elle n'a pas que des qualités ! Heureusement, qu'elle n'a pas le don de lire mes pensées… Je ne ferais déjà plus partie de son cercle d'amis !

Coup d'oeil rapide vers la pendule. Argh déjà 4 heures moins 5 ! Je lui dépose un mini baiser sur la joue et m'élance à une folle allure telle une aventurière dans les couloirs de l'école, direction salle commune des Griffondors. 3h58. Après avoir craché le mot de passe 3 fois en essayant de reprendre mon souffle en même temps, je me précipite dans le dortoir des 6èmes années pour prendre mes affaires. 4h02.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressée Tia !

- Oh Lily ! Tout va bien par chez toi ? je lui demande rapidement en farfouillant nerveusement dans mon armoire. 4h04.

- Moi ça va bien ! Mais toi, ça va ?

Je lance mes habits dans mon sac. 4h07.

- Huum oui, je trouve aussi qu'il fait beau dehors !

- Oh, tu as un entraînement ce soir c'est ça ?

Vite, vite ! 4h08.

- Non, non, moi non plus je n'ai pas fait ce devoir !

- Tia…

4h10. Hop, je quitte le dortoir en courant.

4h10, 4,5 secondes, la tête passée par l'entrebâillement de la porte :

- Hey Lily ! Oui, je suis pressée, oui je vais très bien, mis à part que Obtrudo m'a donné une grosse méchante punition, oui j'ai un entraînement, et oui Lily , oui tu es gentille comme tout et je t'apprécie vraiment !

Rires de Lily :

- Tu ne changeras jamais toi ! Au fait, je peux te poser une question, sans trop risquer de te mettre un retard ?

- Eh bien, étant donné que j'ai rendez-vous il y a 10 minutes, je suis donc déjà en retard, alors une minute de plus, une minute de moins, ça ne va pas changer grand chose !

- Mais… je ne veux pas te déranger !

- Non, non, pas de problème ! Vas-y !

- Vraiment… Je me gêne !

- Allez Lily, allez ! je la gronde gentiment

- Bon d'accord, mais si c'est trop personnel, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre. Le texte que tu as écrit et que Miss Obtrudo nous as lu, c'étais quoi ?

Euh… Vite une excuse bidon qui passera pour une réponse intelligente !

- Hum, un besoin d'écrire profond se manifestait en moi depuis quelques temps, et d'habitude, j'arrive à la réprimer, mais aujourd'hui, ce fut une chose impossible vu à quel point le cours de défense était intéressant ! Et comme je ne savais pas sur quoi écrire, et bien, j'ai écrit sur moi…

On avait dit une réponse intelligente…

4h26. Devant la porte, la respiration dans les chaussettes. Le pied de Mc Gonagall qui tapote le sol est furieux, tout comme sa propriétaire.

- Miss Verto, un minimum de ponctualité s'il vous plaît ! Vous avez exactement 26 minutes de retard. lance-t-elle sèchement avec son regard perçant.

Je n'essaie même pas de m'évertuer à lui expliquer que pour une fois, j'ai suivi mon chemin sans une seule fois m'arrêter. Elle ne croit même pas à la vérité totalement vraie. Bon presque vraie. D'accord, absolument fausse !

Je fais un sourire désolé qui n'est pas très convaincant à Mc Gonagall et j'empoigne fermement le portoloin qu'elle me tend en levant les yeux au ciel.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Arrivée très peu délicate sur les fesses derrière un container de recyclage à côté de la salle de danse. Encore une fois, me voilà repartie pour une course folle, en me déshabillant à moitié en chemin pour gagner du temps. Finalement, je m'en sors qu'avec 5 minutes de retard – la répétition commençait à 4h30. Mais le chorégraphe n'est jamais à l'heure, donc généralement, l'entraînement débute avec quelque 15 minutes de retard.

Alala, vraiment, ces danseurs, jamais ponctuels !

C'est ainsi depuis 6 ans. Depuis que je suis dans cette compagnie de danse. Généralement, nous avons une répétition sur le week-end environ tous le mois. Mais dans 2 mois nous avons un spectacle important avec des gens importants dans un festival important, et tout et tout très important. Nous avons donc plus de répétions, à raison de 3 heures un vendredi sur deux, sans compter les « grandes répétitions » que nous aurons juste avant le spectacle.

J'ai obtenu une autorisation spéciale de Dumbledore pour participer à ces entraînements, à condition que je fasse une démonstration (j'ai refusé en souriant) et que je ne dévoile cette situation à personne. Bien sûr, cette mesure a été respectée.

Presque respectée. Seules Becky, Ellyn et Lily sont au courant, elles sont dans le même dortoir que moi et mes absences répétées auraient paru un peu louches.

Remus aussi sait. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, pour lui c'était du hasard, si on peut appeler ça ainsi ; je rentrais de la danse, en fin de journée et j'ai réapparu en tombant lourdement sur le sol du parc, et sur les fesses par la même occasion, juste devant Remus.

En me tendant la main pour me relever :

- D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

- Secret ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Secret !

- Je le découvrirai !

- Mieux ne vaut pas… dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Commença alors une grande recherche de ma part. Je notais scrupuleusement ses absences et il suffisait d'écouter discrètement quelques-unes de ses discussions pour dénicher quelques indices. Je n'eus jamais autant honte de ma vie quand je découvris le pot aux roses. Moi qui avais été élevée dans un monde moldu, loup-garou ne signifiait pas grand chose pour moi, mais je pensais comprendre du moins les souffrances qu'il devait endurer chaque pleine lune. Moi et mes stupides entraînements de danse étaient bien dérisoires à côté de son secret ! Quelle idiote je faisais, et si je n'étais pas plus polie, je pourrai en dire bien plus de ma stupidité !

Un jour, je le saisis par le poignet et l'entraînai dans un coin tranquille.

- Remus, je sais ton secret.

Son regard était affolé.

- Et… et … tu acceptes de me parler, de me fréquenter, d'aller avec moi en cours ? Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

- Tu dois être mignon en loup-g…

- Ne dis pas ça Tia ! Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis un être horrible, assoiffé de sang, je suis … un monstre ! Il cracha le dernier mot en détournant le regard.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, j'ai devant moi un jeune homme en parfaite santé, intelligent et …mmh allez disons-le, rempli de charme. Éclaire-moi, je ne vois pas de bête hideuse en toi. Non ! Ne me demande pas ce tu deviens alors chaque mois. Car je te réponds que quel que soit ton état, la flamme du Remus que je connais brûle toujours au fond de ton cœur.

Il me regarda timidement et d'un sourire :

- Il faudra que tu me montres… murmura-t-il en tournant les talons.. Que tu me montres comme tu danses si bien…

Ce jour-là naquit une forte amitié entre Remus et moi. Comme il le dit si bien, entre nous c'est spécial, pas vraiment une simple amitié mais pas non plus de l'amour. Nous nous sommes vite rendus compte que nous étions beaucoup mieux amis qu'amants. Personne n'en a jamais rien su et n'en saura jamais. « C'est mieux ainsi et tant qu'on est heureux ! » est notre éternelle devise.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

7h48. Je m'effondre épuisée sur mon lit. Le souper doit maintenant être terminé. J'entends les voix de Jude et de Lucy se rapprocher dangereusement.

- Lily n'est pas là ? me demanda Jude avec un sourire faux.

_Non, mais ouvre les yeux ! Tu vois pas que le dortoir est vide ?_

Avec un sourire tout aussi faux :

- Non, elle n'est pas là.

_Ca ne se voit pas ?_

Jude. Lucy. Des idoles. Belles, intelligentes, marrantes, remplies d'humour, généreuses et patati et patata. Ah ! et aussi meilleures amies de Lily. Elles sont en 7ème année et digèrent mal le fait que Lily puisse être amie avec des filles comme Becky, Ellyn et moi. Jude et Lucy sont gentilles, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais vu pareilles hypocrites à raconter combien tu es magnifique devant toi et à te casser des briques sur le dos dès qu'il est tourné. Dans le genre commères, on peut difficilement faire mieux. Elles ont aussi le pouvoir de te faire aduler, ou alors de mettre tout le monde contre toi. Heureusement que Lily n'est pas comme ça. La pauvre est toujours partagée entre deux groupes : Jude et Lucy et « ses amies » comme celles-ci nous appellent avec un ton méprisant à peine dissimulé.

- Tiaaaaaa !

Tel un coup de vent, Ellyn se retrouve sur mon lit en sautillant gaiement.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi ? me demande-t-elle apparemment très excitée.

_Non évidemment que je ne sais pas !_

- Mark a dit qu'il allait m'inviter !

Hein ? Quoi ? Où ?

- Lalala ! C'est fantastique, absolument fantastique !

Intervention de Becky d'un ton morne :

- Dumbledore nous a parlé du bal de Noël ce soir.

- Il a encore trouvé une idée farfelue … ajouta Lily

- Hahaha vous vous rendez compte ! Mark ! Le Mark de Serdaigle ! Celui de 7ème !

- Le bal, cette année sera masqué ! L'identité de chacun doit être gardée secrète et les masques tomberont à minuit. Je crois même qu'il y aura un concours de masques… reprit Becky

- Dumbledore a remarqué que cette année, le nombre de filles et de garçons en âge à participer au bal est identique. Chaque fille sera donc accompagnée d'un cavalier, et _normalement_, ajouta Lily en regardant Ellyn en biais, seul le cavalier connaîtra l'identité de sa partenaire.

- C'est donc le garçon qui choisit sa cavalière, sans que celle-ci ne soit au courant. Il peut désigner qui il veut, à condition qu'elle soit libre.

- Quelle robe je dois choisir à votre avis ? La rose ou la noire ? Et si je mets une jupe ? Ca ne provoquera pas trop ?

- Et tout ceci pour favoriser les relations entre les élèves de l'école... Tu parles ! Je suis sûre que Potter va me choisir ! dit Lily âprement

- C'est presque pire qu'une agence matrimoniale ! Le garçon doit glisser un morceau de parchemin avec le nom de sa « promise » dans une boîte dans le hall, si la fille est déjà prise, la boîte crache un parchemin avec le choix de quelques filles qui sont libres.

- Quelle idée formidable n'est-ce pas ? s'écrie Ellyn.

_Merlin, où va le monde ?_

_

* * *

_  
**Voilà, fin du premier chapitre. Un peu court, un peu laborieux. J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois !**


	2. Chapitre 2 où on s'interroge sur la vie ...

-

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR

**Supports musicaux** : La Ruda en concert, B.O des Choristes (non, je ne lâche pas), Babylon Circus - Dances of Resistance

Bonne lecture !

-  
**  
Chapitre 2 où on s'interroge sur la vie et son sens**

Aaaaaah que j'aime les samedis matins, où on peut se reposer tranquillement dans son lit douillet parmi tonne de peluches et tonne de coussins, où on peut enfin oublier le stress de la semaine avec ses cours et ses devoirs, où on peut penser tranquillement aux rêves qu'on vient de faire, où on peut se rendormir pour les continuer… et où on n'est pas réveillée à 7 heures du matin par une folle furieuse en plein essayage de robes !

- Ellyn ! je hurle d'une voix matinale qui reste coincée au fond de mon gosier. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me prépare pour le bal ! me dit-elle rêveusement. Et pour Mark !

- Le bal de Noël, c'est dans trois semaines ! D'ici là, il aura le temps de changer de cavalière.

- Pff tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse !

J'ai un mal de tête affreux. J'ai mal dormi, je me sens lourde, pataude. Et pour ne rien arranger, l'autre qui chante, faux, à pleine voix qu'un jour son prince viendra. Ma tête va exploser. Je me lève, je chancèle. Becky et Lily dorment d'un profond sommeil. Ellyn change pour la 4ème fois de robe. J'erre sans but dans les couloirs. Mon estomac décide soudain qu'il a faim. Personne dans la Grande Salle. Silence complet. Finalement, j'ai l'appétit coupé. Ca me met mal à l'aise ce vide, et si je m'appelais Trelawney, je dirais que c'est de mauvais augure. Je vois un hibou fondre sur moi. Ce n'est pas le mien. Je viens de me souvenir que je n'ai pas de hibou. Je débloque. On a refusé de m'acheter un animal de compagnie. Pourtant j'en ai pleuré des nuits durant, j'en ai exposé des théories et des arguments. On m'a rétorqué que je n'étais pas assez responsable et on m'a rapidement pointé du doigt ce qui était arrivé à Moustik. Moustik, c'était mon chat. Il a fugué, parce que je ne m'en occupais pas assez paraît-il selon les rumeurs. Je m'oppose furieusement à cette théorie. Le hibou s'impatiente. Il est très mignon, je l'adopterai bien mais je préfère les chouettes. Je ne sais pas ce qui les différencie, le hibou a des oreilles je crois, ou le contraire. En fait, les deux espèces ont des oreilles, je présume. Comment feraient ces pauvres bêtes pour entendre les mots doux que je leur sussure ? J'essaie de chercher les oreilles du hibou. Il me répond par un claquement de bec agacé je suppose. Je m'en fiche, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les chouettes. La chouette est chouette, elle danse des claquettes et fait la fête. Je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi. Le hibou est parti. Il a réussi à lui-même extraire la lettre qui m'est destinée. Une lettre de mes parents.

Je vais me recoucher.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Tia, ça va ?

Je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Au contraire, je les ferme à m'en crever les paupières.

- Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut, tu vas la réveiller !

Merci, déjà fait.

- Regarde, elle plisse les yeux !

Je déplisse mes yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, au juste ?

- …

- Ellyn !

- Bah… en fait… euh, j'essayais mes robes et je l'ai juste vu rentrer en pleurant…

- Quoi ? Elle pleurait ? Et tu l'as laissée comme ça ?

- Mais… je..

Ellyn culpabilise. J'essaie de me réjouir, mais ça ne m'arrache même pas une once de sourire.

- Tia a toujours le sourire aux lèvres… Il a dû arriver quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil…

Lily d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Il se passe quoi, là au juste ?

- Tia ne va pas bien, elle est rentrée en pleurant. Mais j'ignore pour quelle raison, car Miss Ellyn Clark était trop occupée à admirer son reflet dans la glace plutôt que de consoler une de ses amies d'enfance ! Et _ça_ dit que ça a toujours été là pour Tia !

- Et toi alors, et toi ? hurle Ellyn

_C'est pas vrai !_ Je me lève brusquement, et sort du dortoir précipitamment.

Les cris de la dispute me parviennent encore aux oreilles lorsque je quitte la salle commune :

- Bravo ! Vraiment chapeau bas !

- Arrête de croire que tu as toujours raison ! Tia va encore plus mal à cause de toi !

- Non, à cause de toi !

- Non, à cause de toi !

Bon, on se calme, on respire calmement. Inspirez, expirez. Ma tête est lourde sous le poids du chagrin et de la douleur.

Retour à la case départ, me voilà à nouveau dans ces fichus couloirs vides, sombres et froids, à traîner mes pieds sans but. Pas si vide que ça finalement, un groupe de deuxièmes années que je connais vaguement me dévisage de ma tête douloureuse à mes pieds froids.

_Quoi ? Jamais vu quelqu'un de perturbé ?_ j'ai envie de leur cracher. Inspirez, expirez, zen attitude.

Il faut que je m'arrête, que je réfléchisse, que je me pose pendant quelques temps. Il faut que je réfléchisse au pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi, pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ?

- Pourquoi !

C'est sorti tout seul. D'un ton implorant, en plus.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? me questionne une fille sortie de je ne sais où, sur un ton qui veut clairement dire : « Tu veux que je te donne l'adresse tdu plus proche asile psychiatrique ? »

Bon d'accord, je suis tombée à genou et j'ai levé les bras au ciel. Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Je lui lance un regard mauvais et m'enfuis en courant. Depuis quand y a-t'il autant d'élèves dans les couloirs de l'école ? Ils s'écartent vivement sur mon passage. Finalement, je ne suis pas misanthrope ; je ne fuis pas les gens, ce sont les gens qui me fuient.

Il faut que je m'arrête. Il faut absolument que je m'arrête. Allez arrête-toi !

_Stop._ Où est-ce que je suis au juste ? Où est-ce que m'ont mené ces satanées pattes ? J'ai froid aux pieds.

Je m'engouffre dans la salle juste à gauche de moi, une ancienne salle de classe apparemment, et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche comme l'an 2. Une douce chaleur me réchauffe un peu, sans pour autant brûler tous mes soucis. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur et ma tête tombe lourdement dans mes mains.

Récapitulons. Oui récapitulons. D'abord, relire la lettre, pour être sûre que j'ai vraiment lu ce que j'ai lu.

Mais c'est pas vrai, où elle est cette lettre ? Je suis sûre que je l'ai oubliée dans ma chambre… Au moins, ça évitera des explications sans queue ni tête ni fin ni cohérence aux copines.

- Merde ! je tempête en frappant le sol du poing.

Aïe. Ca fait mal. Bien, félicitations Tia, en plus de la douleur morale, tu rajoutes de la douleur physique. Fantastique. J'appuie ma tête contre le mur froid, pour essayer d'atténuer mon mal.

- Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais là Verto ?

Il manquait plus que ça … Mauvais jour aujourd'hui. Même pas besoin de lever la tête pour reconnaître le propriétaire de cette fois narquoise.

- Cette pièce ne t'appartient pas, que je sache Snape !

Je me redresse de tout mon séant, en essayant de tenir sur mes pieds.

- Eh bien, justement, tu ne sais pas. Va voir comment se portent tes Nytraps !  
_  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde de travers comme ça ?_

- Ah bon ? C'est marqué sur la porte peut-être, que cette pièce t'est exclusivement réservée ?

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre quelqu'un comme toi qui écrit sa propre biographie, parce que ça se croit célèbre, et qui porte un pyjama… grotesque à cette heure avancée de l'après midi !  
_  
…_

Sa réplique me laisse dans un état proche de la larve.

Inspection dudit pyjama. Grotesque, effectivement. Rose, un ours en relief cousu sur le devant avec un gros nœud papillon.  
_  
…_  
_  
Zeeeeen._ Le ridicule ne tue pas, le ridicule ne tue pas !

Je m'approche de lui, prête à lui cracher une remarque bien sentie, après un certain temps de réflexion je l'accorde, genre : « Tu as peut-être gagné une bataille Snape, mais pas la guerre ! ».

C'est justement à ce moment là que mes jambes lâchent sous moi, pour me projeter directement à ses pieds. _La_ honte, le retour.

La douleur que je ressens à ma tête est vraiment affreuse, je n'ai même pas le courage d'écouter les sarcasmes de Snape. Il n'en fait pas d'ailleurs. Je relève la tête. Il me fixe d'un air forcé.

- Verto, c'est quoi, ces yeux rouges ? Sors, va dormir.

Je me relève, ou du moins, j'essaie.

- Tu savais pas Snape ? Je me drogue ! Je venais justement de prendre mon shoot, quand tu es arrivé. Manque de chance, là je pars en bad trip.

Il me regarde, je le regarde, nous nous regardons. Il hausse les sourcils, j'hausse les miens, nous haussons les sourcils. Il tourne les talons, je tourne…  
_  
Hein, quoi !_ Où est-ce qu'il va comme ça ? C'est pas prévu dans le scénario ! Il devait me répondre sarcastiquement, et moi lui clouer le bec sur toutes ses répliques. Je fais quoi maintenant ?

En m'appuyant contre le mur, je le suis laborieusement vers le fond de la salle où bouillonne à gros bouillons un chaudron sur un feu et où se tient une grande étagère avec des potions. Je jure que tout ça n'était pas là avant !

Contre toute attente, Snape prend une petite fiole et me la tend.

- Bois ça et déguerpis !

- Jamais je ne prendrai quelque chose que tu me donneras.

La tête haute, je fais demi-tour et m'effondre misérablement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je me relève doucement. Aucune trace de mon mal de tête. Je vois au coin opposé de la classe Snape s'affairer sur son chaudron. Il se retourne et me lance un regard hautain :

- Tu es malade Verto, va-t'en avant de me donner tes microbes ! Je n'exige même pas que tu me remercie, ce serait trop te demander !

Je n'avais de toute façon aucun attention de lui dire merci. Hahaha, non mais, et quoi encore ! Il m'a déjà cloué le bec deux fois, et la deuxième fois, c'était vraiment très subtil. Je le féliciterai presque d'avoir tant d'audace mais je suis furieuse de pas y avoir pensé avant lui. Non, je ne le remercierai pas. Jamais.

- Snape, merci …

Je quitte la salle, furieuse. Je n'ai pas pu dire ça !

Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais pas où aller. Bon, gauche, droite ou tout droit ? Allez droite. Et vas-y que je prends cet escalier-là et que je monte encore. Là je tourne à droite. Oui, chers compatriotes, je suis en pyjama. Maintenant, on va prendre tout droit. Et là, je monte, je monte, gauche, diagonale droite, tout droit, tout droit, et j'ouvre cette porte. Oh, un territoire connu ! Le hall d'entrée ! et sa fameuse « boîte à cavalière ». Rouge, avec du gui et des boules de Noël qui flottent autour. Je me détourne de cette vision en maudissant intérieurement Dumbledore.

- Tiens, bonjour Remus ! je fais avec un grand sourire.

- Salut Tia ! Tu es …

- En pyjama, je sais …

- Non, je voulais te demander si ça allait bien. Je t'ai vue rentrer ce matin. Tu avais l'air triste.

Dur retour à la réalité. Une enclume qui s'écrase sur mon pied. Ca fait mal, très mal. Je ne l'admettrai jamais, mais c'est en partie grâce à Snape que j'ai l'espace d'un instant oublié ce qui m'était arrivé.

- Oui, oui, ça va… mieux. Je vais aller me changer, je crois.

Remus n'a pas l'air très convaincu.

- Oh, d'accord. Je suis content que ça aille mieux…

Il me fait un petit sourire.

- Au fait, je voulais te choisir pour le bal de Noël, mais… tu es déjà prise !  
_  
Quoi !_

- Par qui ?

- Par un de tes nombreux admirateurs secrets voyons!

Comme tout secret qui se respecte, la plupart des filles savent évidemment quel est leur cavalier (Lily – James, Remus – Jude, et bien sûr Ellyn – Maaaaark …). Il ne m'en dit pas plus, pour garder le suspense et le plaisir.

Il sourit et me fait un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser.

Je me dépêche de remonter dans la salle commune des Griffondors, pour éviter les regards et les brimades des autres élèves. Celle-ci est presque vide, tout comme le dortoir, qui lui, l'est entièrement. Ellyn, Becky et Lily ont fait mon lit et m'ont même apporté à manger. Je n'ai pas le cœur à manger.

Et puis, je la vois. Elle est posée à l'endroit même où je l'ai laissée. Sauf qu'elle est retournée. Bien essayé les filles.

Je m'en empare. Je la repose. Je la reprends. Et je la repose. Je l'ouvre. Je détourne les yeux.

Un peu de courage !

Je la relis :

_Chère Tia,_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta dernière lettre, ça nous réchauffe le cœur de voir que tu penses à nous._

_J'espère que de ton côté tu vas bien et que tes cours se passent bien._

_Je passe un peu rapidement sur cette partie, car je ne veux pas me perdre en considérations générales peu intéressantes. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment la raison première que de savoir si tu as encore eu des punitions._

_Je te prie d'ores et déjà de nous excuser ton père et moi, pour la révélation que nous allons te faire. Je te connais bien Tia, je devine que tu te mettras dans un état impossible mais je te prie d'essayer de nous pardonner. Au moins juste essayer._

_Lorsque nous nous sommes installés dans notre maison actuelle, ton père et moi avons vainement tenté de fonder une famille. Malheureusement, il s'est avéré que j'étais stérile. Nous envisagions sérieusement d'adopter un enfant et d'aller voir dans un orphelinat, lorsque Monsieur Dumbledore, ton directeur, est venu nous parler en personne dans notre petite demeure. C'était une entrevue très impressionnante. Ce Monsieur doit être d'un très grande puissance. Il nous a longuement parlé de toi et tes parents, tes parents génétiques. Il nous a dit qu'ils t'auraient abandonnée dans les ruines de leur maison (qui avait brûlée suite à un incendie). Il nous a parlé de tes pouvoirs magiques. Au début, nous étions un peu sceptiques, mais il a suffi de te voir pour comprendre que tu étais faite pour nous. Tu exerçais sur nous une réelle attirance et que tu le croies ou non, nous avons immédiatement été séduits. Nous t'avons aimé et t'aimons comme notre propre fille, d'ailleurs dans notre cœur, nous ne faisons aucune différence. Nous n'avions et nous n'avons toujours pas compris pourquoi Dumbledore nous a demandé de nous occuper d'une sorcière alors que nous sommes de simples « mlodus », mais nous n'osions pas poser de questions trop personnelles. Dumbledore nous avait également demandé de te cacher le fait que tu étais une sorcière jusqu'à ce que tu reçoives ta lettre. Il ne nous avait par contre pas donné d'informations concernant ton adoption. Nous voulions te l'annoncer le jour où tu recevrais la lettre de Poudlard, et puis, on a pris peur… Et si tu nous rejetais ? Et si tu ne nous aimais plus ? C'est vrai, nous avons été lâches ton père et moi. Nous repoussions sans cesse l'échéance. Et avec cette lettre, nous nous enfonçons encore plus dans la lâcheté. Pourquoi ne pas te l'avoir dit en face ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé d'adulte à adulte ? Pourquoi ? Nous-mêmes ne le savons pas. Mais on ne peut malheureusement pas remonter le temps._

_Tu a le droit d'être fâchée, tu as le droit d'être frustrée par le fait de savoir que nous te l'avons caché durant tant d'années. Prends autant de temps qu'il te faudra._

_Sache que si tu veux passer les fêtes de Noël en notre compagnie, tu seras toujours la bienvenue. Mais je comprendrais très bien le fait que tu veuilles fêter Noël avec des amis. Nous aussi avons été jeunes._

_Doux baisers_

_Tes parents qui t'aiment_

_Mamsi et Papsi  
_  
J'en fait une boulette de papier que je jette sous mon lit. Je souffle un bon coup. Je vais me doucher pour que le flot d'eau emporte mes idées noires et ma frustration. Je ne suis pas fâchée. Non. Enfin si, mais contre mes géniteurs. Je t'utiliserais pas le mot « parents ». Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils abandonnée ? Qu'avais-je de si spécial ? Est-ce que j'avais une tare ? Je n'oserais jamais poser ces questions à mes parents (les faux, mais les vrais quand même, car ils m'ont aimés, eux). C'est vrai que je suis un peu déçue… Je pensais qu'on s'entendait mieux que cela et qu'on avait moins de tabous. Maman s'est drôlement appliquée pour écrire cette lettre. Pourquoi ? C'est la question du jour. Je suis triste aussi. Je ne pensais pas être aussi mal aimée, par mes géniteurs. Mais aussi par le comportement de mes parents, est-ce que j'étais aussi immature que ça pour comprendre l'adoption ? D'accord, aujourd'hui, je me suis comportée comme une gamine, en pleurant et en hurlant sur tout ce qui bougeait. Ca fait du bien parfois de se défouler. Il va me falloir du temps, pour assimiler les informations que j'ai reçues aujourd'hui. Je vais difficilement me faire à l'idée que je ne suis pas un « croisement » de ma mère et de mon père. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que je ne leur ressemblais pas. Comment est-ce que je ne me suis jamais doutée de quelque chose ? Ma naissance ! Je n'ai jamais parlé de ma naissance avec mes parents ! Je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'il manquait les photos de mes 2 premières années ! Quelle idiote !

- Tia ?  
Ellyn. A travers la porte de la salle de bain.

- Tia ! On t'aaaaaime !  
Becky.

- Tia ! On a une surprise pour toi !  
Lily.

- Tia ! Ca fait 1 heure !

- 1 heure de quoi ?

- Que tu es sous la douche à noyer tes soucis… murmure Becky. Tu sais, même si ce ne sont pas tes vrais parents, ça ne change rien pour toi finalement, puisque c'est eux que tu aimes et vice-versa. Et même si tu leur fais la tête à vie, je te propose de venir habiter chez moi ! Parfaitement, car moi, Ellyn et Lily… Hem, car Ellyn, Lily et  
moi, merci Lily, eh bien nous on t'aime ! Voilà, maintenant sors !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

J'ouvre les yeux.

_Aaaah ! C'est quand même pas moi ça !_

- Elle est sublime ! s'extasier Ellyn.

- Parfaitement, elle va faire craquer son cavalier ! sourit Becky.

Re-coup d'œil vers le miroir.

Une fée avec des grandes ailes transparentes qui bougent toutes seules (« c'est Lily qui a trouvé le charme ! »), des longs cheveux châtains clairs (où sont passée mes cheveux noirs ?) attachés d'une manière à la Ellyn, et un costume, qui laisse un peu trop de parties apparentes à mon goût, justaucorps violet bleu clair sans bretelles avec paillettes et végétaux (lierre), énorme décolleté en V dans le dos, et un long voile qui traîne par terre fixé au bassin . Lily, la pro des sortilèges, a réussi à faire flotter des petites étoiles autour de moi.

- C'est trop vulgaire ! Je ne peux décemment pas porter une tenue pareille !

Je croise leurs regards appuyés.

- En plus, ça a dû vous coûter une fortune un costume de ce genre ! Vous… vous en faites trop pour moi ! Et je pense qu'à cause de moi, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de choisir les vôtres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tais-toi donc Tia, ne fais pas attention à nous. Tiens, le masque pour cacher ton si beau visage ! s'écrie Ellyn

- Et voilà ton travail sur les Nytraps.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester.

- Non, ne dis rien ! Ca me fait plaisir ! insiste Lily

_-  
Voyez géniteur, génitrice, comme je suis heureuse avec mes amis, avec ma famille, à l'école. Je n'étais sans doute pas assez bien pour vous je suppose. Finalement, une seule question reste : Pourquoi ?_

_

* * *

_**Fin chapitre 2**


	3. Chapitre 3 où la vie essaie de suivre so...

-

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JK Rowling, à part le semblant d'intrigue et les quelques personnages que j'ai vaguement inventés.

**Supports musicaux** Le silence

**Notes : **Tout d'abord, un énorme merci à mes reviewers : **matteic, Docteur Gribouille, KillerHyena, Chloé la sœur de Speedy-of-77**. Ca me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que des personnes apprécient ce que j'écris et en plus de ça, ça m'a apporté l'inspiration qu'il me manquait ! 

Un grand merci à mon **KillerHyena **mon bêta-reader, et accessoirement mon frérot

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Titine**, qui m'a fait énormément plaisir en disant que mon histoire lui plaisait et à qui j'ai pensé en l'écrivant ! 

-

-

**Chapitre 3 où la vie essaie de suivre son cours, comme de rien**

**- **

Eh hop, rebelote ! C'est reparti pour la vie quotidienne remplie de joies et de bonheurs. J'enterre à jamais mes soucis, mes déceptions et j'affronte mes problèmes en face.

Arrivée tout en sourire, fraîche et pimpante à la Grande Salle pour cette matinée qui s'annonce joyeuse et ensoleillée. J'ai envie de hurler « bonjour tout le monde ! » d'un ton enjoué en y entrant, mais le froid qui y règne m'en dissuade immédiatement.

Voilà, la vie c'est souvent comme ça, il suffit d'être motivée au point de se lever à 6h un lundi matin, pour que sa bonne humeur soit immédiatement brisée d'un coup par les malheurs du monde.

Une fille en pleurs passe à côté de moi, suivie de près par ses amies qui tentent de la consoler. Ma motivation s'est définitivement envolée. Je m'assieds près de Becky et d'Ellyn, qui me saluent silencieusement. Toutes deux replongent dans leur lecture, Ellyn, le regard grave, dans celle de la Gazette du Sorcier et Becky dans une lettre des ses parents, vraisemblablement. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Ellyn, qui en oublie de me rappeler qu'elle déteste quand je lis ce qu'elle est en train de lire. Ce que je vois menace de faire ressortir le petit-déjeuner que je n'ai pas encore avalé.

-

_**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a encore frappé**_

_- _

Cette fois, ce sont deux employés du ministère de la magie et leur famille qui se sont fait attaquer à leur domicile, deux langues de plomb apparemment. Heureusement, aucun mort cette fois, mais ils ont été torturés et sont gravement blessés. Les raisons pour lesquelles les mangemorts s'en sont pris à eux restent encore obscures. Un de ces employés devait être le père de la fille qui pleurait. Les agressions deviennent assez fréquentes ces derniers temps. Chaque jour, on déplie le journal un peu anxieusement, de peur d'y découvrir qu'un membre de sa famille est blessé ou mort. Et chaque jour où les méfaits de Vous-savez-qui et de ses partisans paraissent dans le journal, un poids s'abat sur la Grande Salle et ses occupants. Il y a quelques semaines, un garçon de Serdaigle a perdu son père qui était médicomage. C'était un collègue de celui de Becky. Depuis cet instant-là, elle a vraiment très peur pour ses parents et leur écrit presque chaque jour. Je vais paraître un peu égoïste, mais personnellement, je n'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire ; mes parents étant moldus, je ne pense pas que Vous-savez-qui aurait l'idée de les attaquer. Bien sûr, je sais qu'il n'a aucune pitié, mais si mes parents ne se mettent pas en travers son chemin (et je me demanderai bien pourquoi en cas contraire), je pense qu'ils sont en toute sécurité. Ce type me dégoûte excessivement. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux considérer Vous-savez-qui comme un type, mais faisons comme. Bien sûr, il m'effraie, il me fait vraiment peur. Quand je vois les actions horribles qu'il commet, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être parcourue de frissons. Je pensais que les sorciers étaient mieux que les moldus. Je me rends compte maintenant que je me suis complètement trompée. Quand j'ai étudié la deuxième guerre mondiale à l'école moldue, je me suis dit que jamais personne ne pourrait être pire qu'Hitler. Je ne savais pas combien je m'y méprenais. Ils se ressemblent un peu si on y réfléchit. J'ai de la peine à comprendre pourquoi il mène ces actions. Pour gouverner le monde des sorciers ? La grandeur et le pouvoir corrompent définitivement le cœur des hommes. Et ces mangemorts… Ces mangemorts qui suivent ce tyran comme des moutons… Est-ce qu'ils se rendent seulement compte de l'ampleur des actions de Vous-savez-qui ? Sont-ils vraiment dépourvus de sentiments à ce point ? Ou alors est-ce qu'ils s'allient par lâcheté et par peur d'être sa prochaine cible ? Je ne comprends pas, vraiment pas, et ces questions resteront encore longtemps sans réponse.

J'observe les élèves. Toutes les tables sont plus ou moins silencieuses, sauf celle des Serpentards dont la lecture de la Gazette a l'air de follement d'en amuser certains. Bellatrix Black, élève de 6ème et cousine honnie de Sirius, et les Lestranges, élèves de 7ème arborent des sourires satisfaits, tandis que Rosier, Wilkes, Avery et Snape sont penchés l'un vers l'autre en discutant vivement d'un sujet qui a l'air de les absorber. Snape, cependant, affiche un air absent, comme s'il n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Tout le monde devine ou suppose que certains des Serpentards sont adeptes de magie noire et sont vraisemblablement des apprentis-mangemorts enrôlés dans les rangs de Vous-savez-qui.

Ces chères personnes bourrées de bonnes intentions ne m'apprécient pas vraiment. Le plus dur a été lors de mes premières années à Poudlard, lorsque que les grands et forts Serpentards me traitaient de sang-impur, de sang-de-bourbe et toute ces insultes peu recherchées qui me disaient clairement que je n'étais pas de sang sorcier, et lorsqu'ils me bousculaient dans les couloirs avec un sourire mesquin et leur fameux « oh, voilà celle qui n'est pas digne d'être sorcière ». Mais avec le temps, on s'habitue aux brimades, elles ne me touchent plus et finalement, on oublie, on oublie …

_-_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cours d'histoire de la magie, passionnant comme toujours. On ferait mieux de débattre sur les événements actuels et mettre dans la tête de certains (suivez mon regard, traversez les murs de l'école et volez jusqu'aux serres où une certaine maison aux couleurs vertes et argent suit un cours de botanique) que Vous-savez-qui n'est pas vraiment une personne à vénérer, plutôt que d'étudier une quelconque révolution des Gobelins contre leur employeur parce qu'il ne leur donnait pas de sandwichs au salami durant leur pause de midi. Mais les mauvaises langues diront, comme monsieur Thucydide que « celui qui connaît son passé maîtrise son avenir ». Eh bien moi je leur réponds, que ce n'est pas vraiment mon passé cette histoire de Gobelins. Je ne descends pas des Gobelins, enfin quoique des fois, après un réveil difficile, on pourrait se poser des questions. Je regarde ma montre. Encore 30 minutes. Coup d'œil vers les copines. Ellyn prend des notes. Brave fille, elle fait bien son boulot. On a mis au point Ellyn, Becky et moi un système ; à chaque cours d'histoire, c'est une personne différente qui prend des notes et les autres les recopient une fois le cours fini. Bon, on ne l'a pas vraiment mis au point, vu que tout le monde l'utilise, à part quelques rares élèves studieux dont Lily ; il ne faut quand même pas que sa réputation de préfète soit bafouée. Je note au passage que James est en train de la reluquer vraiment très discrètement (même moi je ne l'avais pas remarqué). Becky, quant à elle, écrit. Ecrit quoi ? Mmh, ce n'est pas mon problème, détournons les yeux. Elle plie le parchemin. A qui il est destiné ? Ca ne me regarde pas les activités de ma meilleure amie après tout. Quoi ? Elle le passe à Sirius ! Ah non, ce n'est pas pour lui, il n'est que l'intermédiaire. Bon, je me concentre un peu sur le cours. Lorenzo ? Le Lorenzo de Poufsouffle ! C'est impossible que ma Becky entretienne une relation, même si elle n'est qu'écrite avec ce macho, ce frimeur d'italien, ce… ce Lorenzo ! Il lui fait un clin d'œil ! Becky est prête à baver sur son bureau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve à celui-là ? C'est vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près, il est plutôt mignon…

_-_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chère Professeur Chourave, nous voilà sur le chemin de votre cours ! Je profite des quelques minutes de répit qu'il nous reste pour glisser à Becky d'un ton innocent :

- C'était quoi cet échange intempestif de parchemins avec Lorenzo ?

Le visage de Becky s'empourpre

- Ce n'était qu'une discussion amicale ! se défend-elle

- Tu es sûre ?

- Lorenzoooooooooo solo miooooooooo ! chantonne Ellyn

- Chuuuut ! Il va nous entendre ! supplie Becky en regardant rapidement autour d'elle

Moi, triomphante :

- Tu vois, tu admets toi-même qu'il te plaît !

Nous sortons du bâtiment et traversons la cour enneigée où un petit attroupement s'est formé. Lily est visiblement très fâchée et hurle à s'en casser sur les cordes vocales :

- Espèce d'abruti ! Tu te crois intéressant ? Vraiment ?

Pas besoin de chercher midi à quatorze heure pour découvrir son interlocuteur, James bien sûr. Bientôt, les élèves agglutinés se séparent, se rappelant soudain qu'ils ont cours. Même de loin, on entend encore les cris de Lily. Les maraudeurs ont encore frappé et visiblement, ça amuse grandement tout le monde. Ils ont tout simplement créé une petite plaque de glace autour de Snape qui gît sur le sol et n'arrive visiblement pas à se relever.

- Salut Snape. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je lui fais d'une voix mielleuse

Il me lance un regard mauvais.

- Je m'entraîne pour Art on Ice, ça se voit pas ?

Mmh, jolie culture moldue.

Je lui tends la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Verto ? Retirer ta main juste au moment où je la prendrai ?

Il se relève et tombe.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot !

Retombe.

- Je ne veux pas que je te sois redevable Verto !

_Oooh, voilà donc la raison !_

- Je te signale qu'en ce moment, c'est moi qui te suis redevable ! Tu te souviens ?

Comme soulagé, il attrape ma main et je le tire hors de cette patinoire. Je le regarde dans les yeux, ils sont vraiment noirs, noir profond. J'essaie de regarder au fond son âme. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, paraît-il. Moi, je n'y vois qu'un peu de haine, de la décontenance et même de la gêne ! De la gêne ? Pourquoi ?

Hum, je viens de me rendre compte que je tiens encore la main de Snape et que je le regarde dans les yeux depuis 1 minute et 47 secondes. Je la lâche précipitamment et je lui dis ironiquement :

- Pas besoin de me remercier. On est quitte maintenant.

Je l'entends marmonner un semblant de merci et il part rapidement vers le château, tandis que je me dirige vers les serres.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? me demande Remus assez sèchement.

- Je me vengeais.

- Quoi ? Tu te ven…

- Oui je me vengeais ! je le coupe patiemment. Il m'a aidé, alors je l'aide aussi.

- Je crois qu'on a une autre définition de la vengeance…

Il me tape sur les nerfs.

-Eh bien à ta place je ne me la remmènerais pas trop Remus Lupin ! Tu es préfet, tu te souviens ? Tu veux que je te rappelle tes quelques fonctions ? Tu ne dois pas rappeler à l'ordre les élèves aux attitudes un peu trop indécentes, par hasard ? Oh, excuse-moi, tu étais dans le coup aussi, j'avais oublié, tu ne peux pas te faire de remontrances toi-même, et bien sûr, jamais tu n'aurais remis en place tes amis orgueilleux qui font ça juste pour s'amuser !

Je suis vraiment furieuse.

Il essaie de se justifier :

- Tia, c'est un futur mangemort…

- Et alors, et alors ? Toi, tu es bien un maraudeur, et on ne te fout pas au bûcher pour autant !

Dans le genre de réplique nulle de chez nulle, j'ai vraiment fait fort dans la nullité. Remus n'a pas le temps de s'en apercevoir, j'ai déjà tourné les talons en direction du château. Merdum. On a botanique maintenant. Rotation de 180°. Je repasse devant un Remus incrédule qui me suit du regard.

Ce n'est que lorsque que je suis en pleine concentration, à éviter les regards marqués de Remus et accessoirement devant un Plumbaginacée que je dois rempoter, que je me rends compte que je viens de défendre Severus Snape.

_-_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

23h, dans mon lit, devoirs et punitions expédiés. Je cherche vainement le sommeil depuis 30 minutes. J'ai essayé de compter les moutons, les moutons se sont endormis avant moi. J'ai essayé de réviser mes cours de potions, et malgré l'ennui profond de la chose, ça ne m'a pas porté sur des plumes dans les bras de Morphée. J'ai également essayé d'écrire à mes parents, mais que leur écrire ? J'ai vainement cherché et j'ai finalement laissé cette question en suspens. J'essaie de ne pas me souvenir que je me suis promis ce matin même d'affronter et de régler mes problèmes en face.

J'entends les respirations tranquilles des mes camarades. Je rejette mes couvertures, attrape un pull et sors silencieusement du dortoir. Un feu ronronne doucement dans la cheminée et deux amoureux se sont endormis enlacés près du feu. Je détourne les yeux pour ne pas gâcher ce moment d'intimité et me sens tout d'un coup nostalgique.

Je me balade tranquillement dans les couloirs. Ca devient presque une habitude, le fait que je rôde dans cette école lorsqu'elle est silencieuse et vide. Je sors. Je m'assieds dans l'ombre, sur les marches du perron de l'Entrée. La nuit est claire. Je distingue les étoiles. Je me concentre pour repérer les constellations. La casserole là-bas, ce doit être la Grande Ourse avec Pégase qui bouillit à l'intérieur. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment très douée pour l'astronomie. Mais finalement, la beauté du ciel n'est pas altérée par le manque de connaissances de celui qui l'observe. Heureusement pour moi ! J'aime me perdre dans cette contemplation. C'est dans ses moments-là que je me sens encore plus misérablement petite qu'à l'habitude. Des multitudes de questions me viennent à l'esprit. Le sens de la vie, son pourquoi, les autres galaxies, les autres planètes, les autres mondes, leurs habitants, leur évolution, sûrement bien meilleure que la nôtre… Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de faire mieux…Mais toujours, comme ce soir, la lune sourit sur nos malheurs, la lune sourit.

J'entends du bruit.

Une voix.

- Tais-toi Queudver, on va se faire remarquer !

Personnes identifiées : James, Peter.

Des traces de pas dans la neige. 4 paires.

Une deuxième voix.

- Calme-toi Cornedrue ! Regarde la carte, personne en vue !

Personne identifiée : Remus.

Pas besoin de s'appeler les Maraudeurs pour savoir justement que ce sont _leurs voix_ qui mènent une discussion à l'instant même.

Une troisième voix enjouée.

- Bon, on peut enlever la cape alors !

Sirius unit magistralement la parole au geste.

Alors c'est cette cape d'invisibilité qui leur permet des déplacements discrets ! Et cette carte, c'est quoi ? Mon esprit fonctionne à toute allure. Remus a dit : « Regarde la carte, personne en vue ! ». La carte doit indiquer les personnages bourrés ou non de mauvaises intentions et qui se baladent ou pas dans l'école. Pas très au point apparemment. Ils passent devant moi sans me voir, ni sur la carte, ni dans la zone d'ombre où je suis tapie. Ca me donne une idée. Je me lève doucement, m'approche d'eux.

D'un ton totalement neutre :

- Bouh

_Hahaha_

Un mythe vient de s'effondrer.

Mais où sont donc ces maraudeurs, ces maraudeurs qui, à peine après être entrés en 1ère année, faisaient déjà connaître leurs exploits ? Où sont-ils, ceux qui battent le record du nombre le plus élevé de retenues et de punitions, ceux qui ont chacun un fan-club personnel, ceux qui peuvent être, sans conteste, qualifiés d'élèves les plus populaires et, ce n'est pas peu dire, les plus brillants ? Où sont ceux qui se sont fait envoyer à Griffondor, à peine le Choixpeau avait-il touché leur tête, ceux dont le courage et la volonté ne sont plus à prouver, ceux qui excellent dans toutes les matières, ces maraudeurs qui, finalement sont gentils, drôles, intelligents, semeurs de trouble, un peu orgueilleux, il faut avouer et remplis de charme ? Mais où sont-ils, ces maraudeurs qui ne devraient pas faire des bonds de 3 mètres et pousser des cris de surprise lorsqu'une simple fille comme moi leur fait peur !

J'observe avec une satisfaction certaine ces quatre paires d'yeux tournés vers moi. Remus arbore un petit sourire malicieux, James, touché dans sa grandeur, a l'air plutôt vexé, Peter me regarde apeuré et Sirius, quant à lui, rigole franchement.

Malgré la traversée du château la plus silencieuse possible (je suis tout de même en compagnie des maraudeurs, comprenez), une voix aigüe nous alpague :

- Bonsoir. Messieurs Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow, je ne m'étonne pas de vous trouver là.

Astère, professeur d'Astronomie. Petite, très petite, en âge avancé, pour ne pas dire vieille, je ne veux pas la vexer, cheveux gris, au carré. Elle porte des vêtements démodés, des robes criardes qui jurent avec son chemisier. Malgré cet air de petite fille qui vieillit trop vite, elle n'est pas à proprement parler compréhensive. Pas vraiment sévère, mais pas non plus compatissante. C'est Astère. Austère, vraiment.

- Mais quant à vous, Miss Verto, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver en pareille compagnie, surtout à ces heures tardives de la soirée.

Je tente un semblant d'explication :

- Voyez-vous professeur, je suis une fille peu connue, peu admirée dans cette école. A vrai dire, je suis plutôt mal dans ma peau, le regard des autres me touche énormément et … pour oublier la condition peu supportable et atroce que je vis en ce moment, j'aime m'échapper la nuit venue et papillonner en liberté loin des jugements hâtifs des mes camarades. Et ce soir, il s'avère que j'ai croisé ces messieurs. Vous savez, ils sont un peu l'opposé de moi-même, ils sont bien dans leur peau et courageux. Je ne les admire pas, loin de là, _- j'entends quelqu'un s'offusquer -_ mais cette nuit, je me suis amusée à les suivre, pour ajouter un peu de piquant dans ma vie si monotone …

Aussi crédible qu'est mon explication, Astère n'a pas l'air amadouée par mon discours :

- Miss Verto, je vois que vous avez quelques problèmes personnels… Messieurs ! Cessez de rire!.. Mais essayez de me comprendre, je suis professeur ici et je dois exercer mes fonctions ! C'est pourquoi je me sens obligée de vous donner une punition ! Ne pensez pas que cela me fasse plaisir ! Messieurs, ça suffit ! Allez m'attendre dans mon bureau immédiatement !

Avec un regard bon :

- Miss Verto, vous passerez chez moi demain soir, pour votre retenue. Allez dormir maintenant.

Dans la salle commune, les amoureux sont encore là, près du feu. Baignés par le clair de lune, ils rêvent.

-

* * *

_Boouh, pas très satisfaite d'elle la fille !_

_Je trouve que ce chapitre n'apporte rien à l'histoire, une sorte de chapitre de transition en fait ... _


	4. Chapitre 4 où on rêve

-**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Érigeons un autel en faveur de notre auteur préférée : Jikaère dont tous les droits de cette histoire lui appartiennent.  
En ce qui concerne la mécanique des rêves, j'ai tout piqué dans Interprétez vos rêves des éditions Zolar

**Supports musicaux :** bo de Matrix Reloaded et Revolutions

**Notes :** Voilà, le chapitre 4 est fini ! Et le 5 est en route !

A l'ère et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je suis tant bien que mal la technologie et que je suis fière de vous annoncer que j'ai maintenant mon propre LJ que vous pouvez consulter pour être tenus au courant de l'avancement de la bestiole : http:www. livejournal. Com /users/ melimelo

J'ai pas eu le courage d'attendre que mon bêta relise mon chapitre (car lui, il est sorti ce soir, contrairement à d'autres qui sont privés de sortie), bref au moins, ça me permet d'écrire ;) ! Alors si il y a quelques boulettes que j'aurais négligées à la relecture, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera bientôt tout propre !

**Bonne lecture ! **

-

**Chapitre 4 où on rêve**

15 jours ! Plus que 15 jours avant ce fichu bal masqué. 360 heures, 21600 minutes, et 21600 fois 60, c'est à dire.. euh… environ 120000 secondes.

-

_Je ne dois jamais me balader dans les couloirs la nuit avec des gens qui ont une mauvaise influence sur moi, mais au contraire je dois impérativement en profiter pour récupérer de la dure journée que je viens de passer.  
_  
-

Et deux week-ends, deux week-ends que Dumbledore nous laissera libres pour aller à Pré-au-Lard acheter nos cadeaux de Noël et nos costumes. La plupart des filles ont commandé leur déguisement par courrier, pour plus de discrétion je suppose, et il en arrive par dizaines chaque jour.

-

_Je ne dois jamais me balader dans les costumes la nuit._

_-_

Je ne devrais pas penser et écrire en même temps.

-

_Je ne dois jamais me balader dans les couloirs la nuit avec des gens qui ont une mauvaise influence sur moi, mais au contraire je dois impérativement en profiter pour récupérer de la dure journée que je viens de passer._

-

Tu parles d'une punition ! On peut difficilement faire plus tarte à ce niveau. Si au moins Astère m'avait donné un travail plus intéressant, je n'en serai pas à dormir sur ce parchemin qui n'a pas encore fini de se remplir. 150 fois ! 150 fois ! Je devrais écrire au conseil d'administration de l'école pour dénoncer ma condition d'élève maltraitée.

Encore 104 phrases ! Quel soulagement, on peut dire que j'approche du but ! Notez le ton sarcastique. Si au moins Astère m'avait donné une punition intéressante ! Du genreécrivez tout ce qui vous passe par la tête.

-

_Je ne dois jamais me balader dans les couloirs la nuit avec des gens qui ont une mauvaise influence sur moi, mais au contraire je dois impérativement en profiter pour récupérer de la dure journée que je viens de passer. Je ne dois pas me lever après 7h32, je ne dois pas me coucher après 10h14. Je ne dois pas manger plus de 2 assiettes et quart, je ne dois pas prendre de poids, je dois faire du sport régulièrement. Je dois travailler mes leçons, je dois faire mes devoirs, je dois réviser, je dois savoir mon sujet sur le bout des doigts. Je dois, et je ne dois pas. On me le dit, on me l'oblige. Je dois obéir aveuglément, je dois écrire ces phrases sans sens, les unes après les autres. Je dois obéir. On ne m'a pas demandé de sauter dans le lac. Je dois sauter dans le lac si on me le demande. On ne m'a pas demandé de me jeter de la tour d'Astronomie. Je dois me jeter de la tour si on me le demande. Je ne dois pas avoir le choix. Je dois obéir, la tête haute. On ne m'a pas demandé de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à quelqu'un. Je dois le faire si on me le demande. On ne m'a pas demandé de torturer, de tuer quelqu'un. Je dois le faire, puisque je dois. Je dois, ou je ne dois pas. On me le dit, alors je dois. On me le dit alors je ne dois pas. _

_Et si je ne veux pas devoir alors que je dois, et si je veux devoir alors que je ne le dois pas ? Je dois être châtiée. Je dois être punie. Je ne dois pas avoir d'avis, je ne dois pas m'opposer, je dois obéir. Obéir par peur. Par peur._

_Je suis à l'école. Il y a des règles à suivre pour le bien de l'école. Je suis consciente de pas toutes les suivre. Mais je ne veux pas dire des je dois et je ne dois pas sur des sujets que je n'approuve pas. Je ne veux pas obéir sans penser, je ne veux pas obéir sans donner mon avis. _

_Je suis à l'école, on me force d'écrire des choses que je ne pense pas. On m'oblige. Comme on oblige dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_-_

Je lève les yeux. Astère lit mon parchemin, elle me dévisage et replonge dans sa lecture. Sur son visage on peut lire de l'indécision au début qui se mue bientôt en colère pour finir en air effaré. Elle me fixe des ses yeux tremblants. Je pourrais même dire qu'ils sont emplis de regrets.Mon cœur se serre.

_Quelle fille stupide ! Mais quelle fille stupide ! Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourré ?_

D'une voix hésitante :

- Je suis profondément désolée Miss Verto.

Je baisse les yeux. Elle reprend :

- Je ne pensais pas que vous faire écrire ces lignes vous donnerait l'impression d'être soumise, d'avoir à suivre un troupeau sans donner votre avis. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez l'impression que nous vous volons votre liberté. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous donner une punition si stupide. Toutefois, je suis heureuse de voir que vous n'adhérez pas aux idées de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. La jeunesse est facilement influençable, comprenez bien.

Elle me fait un sourire triste et me fait signe de partir. Qu'est-ce que je peux me sentir bête !

Il est 22 heures. Je repense :

_Je ne dois jamais me balader dans les couloirs la nuit_

Ce n'est pas seulement à moi qu'on devrait faire recopier ces lignes ; j'entends des pas qui se rapprochent dangereusement. J'ai tout juste le temps de me dissimuler dans un coin sombre, derrière une statue, que déjà une dizaine d'ombres noires passent devant moi le plus silencieusement possible (ce qui, en passant, n'est pas vraiment le cas). Ils s'arrêtent quelques mètres plus loin devant une grande porte en chêne massif dotée d'une poignée ronde reflétant paisiblement la lumière de la lune. L'ombre en tête de file s'agenouille devant la poignée et lui récite une poésie en chantonnant.

-

_Le canasson, le canasson, le canasson, son, son_

_Le canasson porte un joli chapeau rond_

_Mais il n'a pas vu madame la pie_

_Madame la pie est une vraie chipie_

-

Derrière mon armure, je ris le plus silencieusement possible. Les visages concentrés, que le clair de lune me permet d'identifier, regardent fixement la poignée. Je reconnais entre autres Wilkes, qui pousse la chansonnette, Adams, Bellatrix, Rosier, Lestrange et Snape, en retrait, dont le visage affiche un rictus qui dissimule non sans mal un sourire moqueur.

Je pensais être au bout de mes surprises, mais contre toute attente, les rôdeurs réunis devant la porte reprennent soudain en chœur la chanson :

-

_Le canasson, son, son, le canasson, son, son, le canassooon_

_Le canasson, le canasson, le canasson, son, son_

_Le canasson porte un joli chapeau rond, rond, rond, rond_

_Le canasson porte un joli chapeau rond_

_Mais il n'a pas vu, non il n'a pas vu, il n'a pas vu madame la pie_

_Il n'a pas vu madame la pie_

_Madame la pie, madame la pie, madame la pie est une vraie chipie_

_-_

Mes yeux s'emplissent malgré moi de larmes et mon corps s'agite de tremblements incontrôlables.

La porte s'ouvre en grinçant et les élèves s'engouffrent à l'intérieur. Etant une Griffondor juste et loyale, je décide de retourner dans le dortoir le plus rapidement possible pour éviter une éventuelle punition. C'est pourquoi je me retrouve l'oreille collée contre l'énorme porte à la poignée ronde. Comme celle-là est épaisse, je n'entends que des bribes de paroles « le 23 »« sales Griffondors »« être prêts » et « le maître ». Je sursaute ; la porte s'entrouvre soudain. Je prends mes jambes à mon cou, entendant des pas qui claquent sur le sol de la salle en direction de la porte. Ce n'était peutêtre qu'une impression, mais je suis prête à affirmer que la poignée « souriait » sarcastiquement.

_-_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je me retourne dans mon lit. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

_Encore …_

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore allée me mêler des affaires des autres ? Maintenant, me voilà insomniaque à essayer de comprendre les paroles qui me sont parvenues aux oreilles. Récapitulation « le 23 »« sales Griffondors »« être prêts » et « le maître ». Ce dernier mot me fait froid dans le dos. Ca aurait pu être le maître de potions, mais ça aurait plutôt été le professeur, et puis tout le monde l'appelle Stopini, même les Serpentards dont il est le directeur. Non, décidément, ce « le maître » ne me dit rien que vaille. Je ne veux pas avoir de préjugés et de conclusions hâtives, mais venant de Serpentards, qui vraisemblablement sont de futurs mangemortsça ne peut pas être une parole tout à fait innocente.

Passons. Le 23… Je doute que ce soit le genre de personnes à jouer au Loto. Le 23, plutôt une date non ? J'ouvre mon agenda. Le 23… 23 décembre. Oh. Le bal de Noël.

**…**

Oh. Bien ce n'est pas compliqué. Le 23 décembre, donc durant le bal de Noël, les Serpentards seront prêts à lancer les « sales Griffondors » dans les bras du maître de Potions, de Défense contre les forces du Mal, de Botanique. Non, non, durant le bal, les Serpentards seront prêts à tout, même à frapper tout le monde, même le maître de potions, pour pouvoir ne serait-ce danser qu'une seule fois avec ces « sales Griffondors » ! Je ris doucement. Je ris pour oublier. Je ris pour me cacher la vérité qui est en train d'éclore doucement dans mon esprit.

Je sens mal l'affaire du bal. Si quelque chose de mauvais arrive, ce sera de ma faute, car je savais et j'aurai des remords jusqu'à la fin de ma vie de n'avoir rien dit. Il faut que j'aille prévenir Mc Gonagall. Non ! Non, je ne suis pas une rapporteuse, ces histoires ne me concernent pas. Je ne suis pas censée être au courant. Et finalement, ce n'est peutêtre qu'une simple blague que les Serpentards veulent infliger aux Griffondors. Oui, mais… Je repense à l'année dernière. A l'horreur qui avait été provoquée.

C'était à Pré-au-Lard durant une sortie. Une bonne partie des élèves y était présente. Le temps était lourd, il allait bientôt pleuvoir et l'orage ne se faisait de plus en plus présent. Mais ce n'était pas un orage auquel on s'attendait. Entre 2 éclairs, la marque des Ténèbres s'est dessinée dans le ciel. La panique nous a tout de suite envahie. J'étais dans la rue à cet instant avec Ellyn et Becky. Nous nous sommes cachées derrière de gros tonneaux et quelques minutes plus tard, devant nos yeux s'est déroulé un impressionnant combat entre les Mangemorts et les Aurors. Ceux-ci tentaient de protéger James, Sirius, Remus et Peter qui étaient en sécurité sous une bulle de protection.

Et puis il est tombé. Un Mangemort. Il est tombé à côté des tonneaux. Mort. Il ne saignait pas, il ne souffrait pas. Son visage qui s'était découvert durant sa chute était blanc, figé par l'effroi. Avada Kedavra sans doute. Quelles qu'étaient ses idées, quelles qu'étaient ses positions politiques, et même s'il était dans les rangs de Vous-savez-qui, c'était avant tout un homme. Un homme, qui peutêtre se faisait dicter sa conduite, un homme qui suivait sans réfléchir. Mais c'était un homme. Ellyn, Becky et moi étions effondrées lorsque les Aurors nous ont ramenées au château. Nous nous sommes vites rendues compte que nous n'étions pas les seules. Même les premières années qui n'étaient pas présents sur le lieu étaient en pleurs. Il n'y a pas eu de morts. Du moins pas dans l'école. Un Auror qui avait été blessé succomba finalement à ses blessures.

Mais le pire dans l'histoire, ce fut James. Sa bonne humeur, sa joie et même son orgueil avaient totalement disparus (temporairement). Ce qui ne le rendait que plus humain. J'appris plus tard que les Mangemorts le recherchait pour pouvoir l'utiliser comme moyen de pression sur son père, William Potter, chef des Aurors. Sirius vécut également très mal cet événement. Les partisans de Vous-savez-qui ne cherchaient pas à le capturer, mais c'est un Black, et un Black qui se respecte doit adhérer les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Mangemorts le lui ont bien rappelé à leur façon.

Heureusement, Dumbledore a rapidement su nous calmer. Il nous a dit les choses réconfortantes que nous voulions entendre, mais il nous a prévenus du danger permanent.

Ce souvenir me fait encore plus hésiter. Je suis indécise, je suis _vraiment_ incapable de prendre des décisions !

Je me relève soudain. Une idée me traverse l'esprit. Je vais tout simplement demander l'avis de Lily ! C'est une préfète. Elle, elle a le sens des responsabilités et des décisions. Je sors de mon lit et doucement me dirige vers le sien. Je me souviens soudain de l'heure avancée. Je laisse cette futilité de côté et entrouvre ses rideaux.

Vide.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

_Où est Lily, où est Lily, où est Lily !_

Je panique autant intérieurement qu'extérieurement. Mais mon esprit me donne une gifle. Lily aime travailler dans le calme. C'est pourquoi, lorsque tout le monde est endormi, il n'est pas rare qu'elle descende dans la salle commune pour réviser. En me moquant de moi-même, je sors du dortoir et remarque immédiatement une chevelure rousse plongée dans un gros bouquin. Alors que je descends les escaliers, j'entends un léger bruit du côté des dortoirs des garçons. James est assis sur une marche, dans l'ombre, et contemple avec amour Lily, qui ne peut pas le voir puisqu'elle est assise dos à lui. Il me lance un regard effrayé genre « miiince, je me suis fait griller ». Je lui fais un sourire attendri et articule silencieusement « Je ne dirai rien ». De la tête, il me remercie et s'en va sur la pointe des pieds.

Je m'assieds lentement à côté de Lily.

- Il est parti ? me demande-t-elle en refermant son livre.

La promesse silencieuse me trotte dans la tête. D'un ton totalement innocent :

- Qui ?

- Tia, je sais que tu l'as vu ! Même moi je le vois, alors que je lui tourne le dos ! rit-elle

- Oh, comment tu fais ?

- Il n'est pas discret dans son genre ! Mais finalement, c'est une maladresse plutôt touchante …

Elle finit sa phrase en murmurant et sa peau se teinte légèrement de rose.

Je fais la fille qui n'a rien vu et me souviens de la raison de ma venue. Je lui expose tranquillement les faits. Lorsque j'arrive à la fin de mon récit, je baisse piteusement les yeux et attends des remontrances de sa part. Mais rien.

- Lily ?

Je relève la tête. Personne.

_Mais où est encore passée Lily ?_

En attendant, je prends la liberté de lire le livre que Lily a laissé sur la table.

_Interprétez vos rêves_

Je l'ouvre un peu au hasard ; « _vous rêvez de vos propres bras_ : vous allez remporter une victoire sur vos ennemis ». Oh.

Tout excitée, j'essaie vainement de me rappeler le rêve de la nuit précédente. Alors, j'étais dans une fête, une fête foraine et j'étais déguisée en pirate ! Et je dansais !

Bien alors, fête… faute, femme…. Q, R, S, T…festival, fête du Travail. Et fête tout court et tout simple alors ? Pas de déguisement, pas de pirate non plus… Ah ! Danser ! _Vous rêvez que vous dansez : _des succès amoureux. Oh parfait ! Et aussi, _vous dansez des danses gaies_ : un changement favorable. Super !

- C'est intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté la divination ! je fais à Lily qui vient de revenir de je ne sais où.

- Oui effectivement, mais c'est pour le cours d'étude des Moldus. On est en train de voir les différences et les ressemblances entre les sujets abordés et chez les Moldus et chez les Sorciers. Comme par exemple la divination.

- C'est vrai ? Ca a l'air plutôt passionnant ! Je peux te poser une question ? J'ai essayé d'interpréter un de mes rêves, mais certains mots ne sont pas dans ce livre, comme _fête _ou _déguisements _…

- Le livre ne peut pas répertorier tous les mots de la langue. Mais tu peux toi-même interpréter tes rêves, sans l'aide du lexique. Chaque lettre de l'alphabet entre en vibration avec 1 nombre de 1 à 9. Le plus simple est de faire un tableau.

Elle s'exécute, écrivant d'abord les chiffres de 1 à 9 en ligne. Puis, elle écrit toutes les lettres de l'alphabet en recommençant une nouvelle ligne lorsqu'elle atteint 9. Finalement, un tableau de 9 colonnes sur 3 lignes de lettres s'offre à moi :

-

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

A B C D E F G H I

J K L M N O P Q R

S T U V W X Y Z

-

Elle reprend :

- Pour le mot fête, tu prends la lettre « f » qui vibre au numéro 6, le « e » qui vibre au 5, le « t » qui vibre au 2 et à nouveau le « e » qui vibre au 5. On additionne ensuite les chiffres ; 6+5+2+5, ce qui est égal à 18, puis 1+8, qui est égal à 9. Le mot fête aura donc comme nombre 9. Il faut ensuite prendre en considération les autres éléments qui étaient dans ton rêve.

Elle fait rapidement le calcul.

- Il faut savoir que l'astrologie est la science des astres ; du soleil, de la lune, des planètes et des étoiles. Elles indiquent des calculs mathématiques nécessaires pour déterminer la position exacte des planètes ….

Je perds le fil. Je suis noyée sous le flot de paroles de Lily et de ses termes techniques.

- … selon les conditions dans lesquels ils vibrent à un moment donné. On dit que ces forces nous aident à donner forme à nos pensées et à nos actions.

Elle se tait. Je reprends vivement la parole.

- Wow, vraiment c'est intéressant !

_Heureusement que je n'ai pas pris Etude des Moldus ! _

- Donc, on peut dire que ton rêve tombe dans une période défavorable puisque que tu l'as fait le 6, qui est un mauvais jour du mois. On dit que lorsque tu fais un rêve le 6, il ne faut pas le révéler aux autres. Donc, celui-ci n'annonce rien de bon pour les jours à venir.

Devant ma mine déconfite :

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Tia ! Ce ne sont que des sornettes ! Je ne suis pas une professionnelle dans l'interprétation des rêves. Et d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que tu sois d'un naturel superstitieux.

Il faudra que je pense à cacher mes horoscopes.

- Je te prête volontiers ce livre, je vois qu'il t'intéresse ! dit-elle joyeusement en me fourrant le livre dans les mains.

Je me souviens soudain :

- Au fait, où est-ce que tu étais avant ?

- Je suis juste allée prévenir Mc Gonagall des faits que tu as entendus

Ma mine déconfite refait surface.

- Tiaaa, murmure-t-elle patiemment, je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était toi ! Des rumeurs qui m'étaient arrivées aux oreilles tout simplement. Mais c'est très bien, ce que tu as fait d'ailleurs. Non, je ne veux pas dire écouter aux portesça c'est un peu malhonnête ! Mais tu as une grande capacité de discernement ! Si ça m'était arrivé personnellement, je crois que je n'aurais rien compris du tout, et même si je m'étais douté de quelque chose, je n'aurais jamais osé aller voir Mc Gonagall. Ce soir je n'ai fait que mon devoir de préfète !

_Dites-moi que je rêve !_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_Remarques_ :

- La chanson du canasson, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! J'ai presque honte d'avoir écrit une chose si pitoyable !

- Je m'excuse pour la présentation du tableau, sur Word, il donnait super bien ! J'espère que vous comprendrez malgré ce petit détail ;)

-

**RaR **

-

**KillerHyena :** Merci pour tes reviews toujours pleines de cœur et de sentiments :) ! Bon tu t'es un peu rattrapé sur la deuxième. Ca passe ! Kissouilles Al1 et merci pour ton boulot !

**Lyane : **Tu veux la suite ? Alors la voilà ! J'espère que tu as aimé. Je suis contente que tu trouves ça drôle, car à la base ce n'était pas le but de la fic ;) ! Biz a+

**relebe : **Merciiii, voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ! A+

**valente :** Wooouééé Titine ! T'as défié les lois de l'anglais pour me laisser une review ! Merci, Nini elle est toute contente ! Kisssous tout collants, j'espère que t'aimeras toujours autant !

**Sinwen Periedhel : **Hello ! Tu fais de bonnes suppositions ! Mais tu sais la carte des Maraudeurs ne pouvait pas être parfaite du premier coup ;) ! Allez, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! biz a+

**CyCy-Lupin : **Merci pour ta gentille review, ça m'a fait beaucoup beaucoup plaisir ! Alors éclaircissons certains points :) , l'histoire est classée sous romance, mais ce sera très très futile, l'action de la fic n'est pas basée là dessus ! Enfin bon, j'essaie de me défiler là, et d'éviter la question du « qui » ! Je peux te dire que … tu as peut-être raison ;) ! Bizz a+

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup, là aussi ça me touche droit au cœur ! Aaah comment font ces filles pour déduire des choses comme ça à l'avance  _/change vite le scénario/_ ;) . Lol, bonne lecture ! Bizzz

**Pierro-Lusso, ma saviosooo : **Hey pieeerre ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir détournée du chemin de la studiosité, mais tellement heureuse que tu aies aimé ! Kissouilles je t'aime fort mon astre de lumière lol ! Ah, j'allais oublier ! Je t'invite à aller lire cette fic, qui, je suis sûre, te fera rire aux éclats, connaissant ta nature de blonde : http/ www. fanfiction. net / s /2220435/ 1/. Je lol, vexe-toi pas pierro !

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leur Author Alert !

Voilà, rendez-vous dans quelques temps pour le chapitre 5 !

Bzzzz

Miel (ou Meli-Melo, c'est selon ;) )


End file.
